


1968

by immaculategayvibes



Series: 700 Years [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Murder, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gets kidnapped and tortured, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Needles, Poor Flug, Q slur, forced to kill his boss/boyfriend of 600 years, husband of 50 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaculategayvibes/pseuds/immaculategayvibes
Summary: A month ago, Flug disappeared. Now, he returns with one goal.Kill Black Hat.A.K.A. Doctor Resilient And The Power Of Immortal Gays





	1968

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try keeping the explanation short bc this is a bit like how star wars 4 was released before 1 except in this case 1 isnt finished but 4 is and i had to upload to show that i am not dead lmao
> 
> 1\. Flug was born 1325. He started working for BH when he was 17 and made a deal with him to work there in return for immortality after he nearly died from the plague.  
2\. They got (unofficially) married in 1917  
3\. Flug is usually sadistic in this but the month he spent with heroes saw him tortured pretty much 24/7 so hes tired and upset and hurt  
4\. Im mean  
5\. Flug, in this AU, is gifted (the type that gets you misdiagnosed with autism & adhd constantly) and has GAD & social anxiety disorder and yes thats me reflecting,,, whoops???

Getting close to Black Hat wasn't difficult. They'd worked together for centuries, loved for barely any less. As far as villains could love, at  least. 

He stumbled out of the back of the van, the syringe in his pocket and only one goal. Well, his body had the goal. His mind was racing, fighting the control and failing miserably. 

He entered the house and barely remembered to close the door behind him. The vigilantes could watch the security footage from the van, the technology made by perhaps the two smartest people in the country especially advanced. 

"Flug?" his boss asked, sounding so very shocked and hopeful for a creature with no emotion. 

Flug stepped forward and nodded tightly. "I-... They kidnapped me, Sir, I couldn't-"

Before he knew it, he was encased. Held tightly by the demon.

He breathed a shaky laugh. "I've only been gone for like a month, Jefe," he murmured. 

"It felt like a thousand years. Do not leave me again, Doctor." 

Flug swallowed. The syringe in his pocket felt like a brick dragging him down. He just wanted to go back again, back to when he wasn't controlled by a group of vigilantes with the task to kill the being that granted him immortality, granted him a job and a wedding and a life he'd never thought possible. "I won't," he murmured, forcing his voice to still. 

Black Hat lifted his hand and tugged lightly at the bag. 

Flug had forgotten what it was like for someone to ask to see him without his bag, and he could cry right then and there. But he didn't. He wasn't sure whether he kept himself composed or if it was the vigilantes controlling him. 

He raised his own hand and tugged the bag off, taking a deep breath. "I'm not gonna leave again, Jefecito." 

Black Hat ran his fingers through Flug's unruly blond curls and dragged the scientist into a heated kiss. 

Flug moaned and wrapped his arms around Black Hat's neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

A moment went by. Barely a moment in which Flug simply got lost in the moment, lost in the lips against his and the nails scraping lightly over his scalp and the other hand holding his face and-

He remembered.

He lowered one arm to his pocket and took out the syringe before returning the arm to its prior position. 

The demon was too busy kissing him to notice.

He twisted the syringe between his fingers until it was positioned correctly, pressing his thumb close to the sharp end so he didn't need his eyes to see what he was doing and he lowered it and the syringe was through the first layer of clothing when he managed to unscrew his fingers and drop it.

It fell to the floor with a loud clatter that made Black Hat pull away. 

Flug felt tears building behind his eyes. "I'm sorry," he choked out, removing himself from the demon's embrace and stumbling back until he was pressed against a wall.

Black Hat looked at the floor and picked up the syringe. "What is this, Flug?" he asked.

Flug sank to the floor and curled his arms around his knees and buried his face between them. "It's meant to kill you," he murmured into his scruffy jeans. 

"Did you try to kill me?" 

There was more hurt in that one sentence than everything else Black Hat had said in over six centuries. 

Flug couldn't speak. It was like his throat was closed off. Like the words stuck to his tongue. Like his lungs were empty, like he needed his voice to cry the tears that ran from his eyes.

Black Hat scoffed. "Answer me!" he yelled.

Flug tilted his head to lean it against the wall and look at the ceiling, gasping for air and suppressing sobs. "They… Mind control, Jefe, I would never-... Please… Believe me," he said between gasps. "I love you, you-...You know that. You know that, Jefe, please." 

"Who is they?" 

"The vigilantes, they have access to the cameras, they're in a van outside," Flug rambled quickly.

Black Hat barely hesitated. He lost shape into the shadows and disappeared under the door leading to the hall. 

Where were Demencia and 5.0.5.? It wouldn't be surprising if they'd heard the commotion. Huh. It was pretty late. Maybe they were asleep.

Barely five minutes later, Black Hat returned. He held Joshua up. The vigilante was wrapped in a tentacle and covered in what was probably his friends' blood. 

"Why didn't it work?!" Joshua yelled at him. "He should be dead by now, you fucking queer!" 

Flug managed a low chuckle. "Maybe your serum doesn't work on queers. We're less than you, after all. Maybe it's just too good," he said, drying his tears and standing up.

"Flug," Black Hat said.

Flug closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself before he turned to the demon. "Yes?" 

"I got you a little present." 

Flug approached and let a tentacle wrap loosely around his waist and tug him to Black Hat's side. "You're not angry?" 

"Not with you. Resilient was kind enough to explain the situation." 

"Oh. Can you put him in my lab? With the others?" 

Black Hat kissed his temple and went to the lab, returning a couple of moments later. 

'Are you alright?" he asked, like it wasn't him who had just nearly died.

Flug huffed. "Shouldn't I ask you that? Where's the syringe, any-...anyway?" 

"According to Resilient, it doesn't work on humans, so I injected it in him. It was apparently the only vial of the serum they had, and Resilient is the only one with the recipe." 

"And here I-...I thought… Here I thought he was a genius," Flug said with a light chuckle. "Thought there was a… A human who could match me." 

"None can match you, my dear doctor," Black Hat said. 

"Was that a compliment, Jefecito?" 

"Get to work, Flug." 

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all need any clarification on anything just ask :)
> 
> Me, editing the fic to add in a dot: :)


End file.
